


Switching More Than Eyes and Hair

by Mezzybaby



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Body Swap, Humor, Magic Gone Wrong, Mild Blood, Oneshot, descriptions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzybaby/pseuds/Mezzybaby
Summary: Harkle Harpell decides to pay Mithril Hall a visit. He also decides to bring along a magical powder that causes more than he originally planned. This takes place right before the ending of Halfling's Gem, which is why Regis is not present.
Relationships: Bruenor Battlehammer & Cattie-Brie, Companions of the Hall & Drizzt Do'Urden, Wulfgar Son of Beornegar/Cattie-Brie
Kudos: 4





	Switching More Than Eyes and Hair

“No!” the dwarf yelled again, “Ye got another thing comin’ if yer thinkin’ that I'll step another foot into that damned place!”

“But you've only been there once and you've hardly given it a chance,” Harkle Harpell said as he pleaded with Bruenor Battlehammer. 

The king of Mithral Hall was standing in front of his throne and staring daggers at Harkle. “Twice!” the dwarf yelled, “And twice was too many!”

“What's all the shoutin’ about?” Catti-Brie said as she, Wulfgar and Drizzt walked into the throne room.

“Good, yer back,” Bruenor said to Drizzt, “Maybe ya can explain to him why none of us want to find ourselves back amongst his crazy kin!”

“But there's more to be seen of our little town and it's always a pleasure to share it with friends,” Harkle pleaded, “I just can't seem to find anyone willing to come.”

“I wonder why,” Wulgar mumbled.

Drizzt's keen ears heard it and he hid a smile for Harkle's sakes. “As interesting as Ivy Mansion is, there's still so much to do here in Mithral Hall.”

“Says the one that keeps leavin’,” Bruenor mumbled. 

“But perhaps you'll find a spell or incantation that'll help you here,” Harkle said, “For example, do you ever have problems with your hair or want to just change how you look?”

“I'm very content with the way I look,” the drow answered.

“But you never know until you've experienced something else.” And before anyone could stop him, he reached into his bag, pulled out a multicolored power, and rubbed his hands together until the powder was gone.

To his surprise, and the surprise of the four friends hiding by Bruenor's throne, nothing happened.

“How curious,” Harkle said, then laughed, “Oh, how silly of me.” He then slid over to where Drizzt was crouched and tapped his shoulder. 

A weird sensation went over the drow, almost as if he had been electrocuted. It didn't hurt, but it messed with his senses and disoriented him. So much so that after it went away, he realized that he was standing further away from the throne than he had been and that the others were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He looked down at himself, afraid that he had been turned into something, but relaxed when he saw that his body was still the same. Then some of his hair came into his line of vision. It was lavender. 

“Oh, what a marvelous color!” Harkle said, oblivious to the dumbfounded look on Drizzt's face, “Now your hair is as marvelous as your eyes.”

“Except his eyes aren't lavender anymore,” Wulfgar said as he stared at Drizzt, “They're white.”

“That's the trick!” Harkle explained with excitement, “It switches the color of the person's hair and eyes. I found it out byahHH!”

Harkle ran behind Wulfgar as Drizzt drew one of his scimitars, fearing that he had somehow angered the deadly drow. 

But Drizzt had not drawn his weapon to fight but to merely view his reflection in its blade. To his surprise and disgust, his eyes were indeed completely white and lavender hair surrounded his face.

“Change it back,” Drizzt said calmly, but the look he gave Harkle showed the wizard that the drow did not appreciate the change.

“Yes, of course,” Harkle said as he reached into his bag again and rubbed his hands with the colorful power. As he moved from behind Wulfgar, he accidentally bumped into the barbarian. He grabbed the closest things to steady himself, which happened to be Catti-brie's shoulder and Wulfgar's arm. 

“Oh, I'm sorry about that. How clumsy of me- oh my!” he yelled then covered his mouth. 

Both Wulfgar and Catti-brie went through the same staggering dizziness that Drizzt had gone through. And the color of their hair and eyes, like Drizzt's, had been switched. Except, Catti-bri's hair turned bright blue and her eyes became the blond color of Wulfgar's hair, and Wulfgar's hair became a deep blue and his eyes became auburn like Catti-brie's hair. 

“Keep yer distance, ya klutz!” Bruenor yelled as he grabbed his axe and backed away from the wizard.

“Calm down, it's completely harmless and-”

“Why is there another me?!” Catti-brie yelled as she pointed to Wulfgar, only her voice was slightly deeper and she had lost her dwarven accent. 

Wulfgar looked down at himself and then at Catti-brie. “What in the Nine Hells did ya do, Harkle?!” he yelled, his voice carrying Catti-brie's missing accent.

“Oh no,” Drizzt and Bruenor said in unison as they realized what had happened.

“Did...are you two...you two switched?!” Harkle said as he grabbed his already wild hair, “That's amazing! That's absolutely amazing! I've tried so many time to get a spell like this to work and-”

“Change us back!”

“Okay, okay,” Harkle said as he grabbed more powder out from his bag, “But isn't it quite an experience to be in another person's body?”

“I'm havin’ experiences alright,” Wul- I mean Catti-brie said, “There's one right between me legs that has no business bein’ there!”

Hearing this, Wulfgar grabbed between his new legs, then blushed a deep red when he realized that there was nothing there.

“Keep ya damned hands up where I can see 'em!” Bruenor yelled, causing Wulfgar to lift his, or Cattie-brie’s, hands up, “And don't be lettin yer eyes wander or I'll cut ya to the size of a halfling as soon as yer back in yer body.”

“Hurry up and switch us back!” Wulfgar yelled as he stared at the ceiling. He already felt uncomfortable around magic and this wasn't helping.

“Okay,” Harkle said as he rubbed his hands with the powder, “To be in another person's body….oh, wait it's only fair that I fix Drizzt first. He has been waiting.”

“It's fine,” Drizzt started, but Harkle insisted and walked over to him. He touched his shoulder but as the wizard did this, and Drizzt noticed when it was too late, he also touched his own shoulder with his other hand.

The disorienting sensation passed through both of them. When it was over, Drizzt appeared to have dark hair and dark eyes while Harkle's eyes appeared to be lavender and his hair white.

“I'm a drow,” the wizard said as he looked down at himself, “I'm Drizzt Do'Urden!”

“Yer a dead drow!” Bruenor said as he marched over with his axe, but Drizzt stopped him with an outstretched hand.

“No,” he said, his deep smooth voice sounding weird paired up with Harkle's higher, more sporadic voice, “If you hurt him now, you are hurting me. Harkle, this is not a game. You have to change all of us back, now.”

“You are so toned,” Harkle said, too engulfed in his new body to notice the others.

His marveling was interrupted as Wulfgar grabbed him roughly by the roots of Drizzt's hair. “If you don't change us back this instant, we are going to break every bone in your body and then switch you back!”

“B-but Drizzt would have to do it!” Harkle whined, a sound that sounded so strange coming out of Drizzt's mouth, “He has the powder and my body, so he would have to be the one to do it.” 

“Can ya do it?” Catti-brie said to Drizzt.

“I should be able to, if Harkle guilds me. I'll switch you and Wulfgar first so that I'll have control of the spell until we get everything fixed.”

“Go on boy, I've got the wizard,” Bruenor said as he grabbed hold of Drizzt's forest green cloak, “And don't ya think of movin’ or I might take to forgettin’ that yer in me friend's body.”

“Please don't,” Drizzt said, “I would hate to be cut to the same size as a dwarf.”

“Before ya switch us,” Catti-brie said, and then pulled Wulfgar over into a rough side hug.

“Let go!” Wulfgar yelled as he tried to pull himself free of his own muscular arms, but he only succeeded in making himself more uncomfortable. “Damn it, woman!”

“Okay, calm yer self,” Catti-brie said with a smile as she lightened the hug, “Now you can switch us, Drizzt.”

He nodded and reached into Harkle's pocket that contained the colored power. To his alarm, there was only enough for maybe two more handfuls. 

“It should be enough,” Harkle reassured him, mostly for his own sakes than the elf's, “Now, rub it into your, uh my hands, and place a hand on each of their shoulders.”

Drizzt followed the wizard's instructions. Not only were Catti-brie and Wulfgar hit with the telltale disorienting feeling, but so was Drizzt. All three stumbled back and closed their eyes as they waited for the feeling to pass.

“Cursed magic,” Wulfgar said, then looked at himself quickly when he heard his voice, “Thank Tempus! I'm back in my own body.” Then a mischievous smirk spread across his face. He grabbed Catti-brie, picked her up bridal style, and kissed her on the head. “Not so strong now-” He froze midway as he saw her confused, startled expression. And lavender hair. “Drizzt?!”

“And here I thought I was the one yer were fightin’ for,” Catti-brie laughed as she crossed Harkle's arms in mock jealousy.

“What happened!?” Wulfgar said as he dropped Drizzt.

“Hey, careful with me!” Catti-brie said, “I don't want ta be broken.”

“I'm fine,” Drizzt said as he stood up. As he did, he happened to look down. He blushed when he noticed some more than subtle changes.

“Same goes for you, elf!” Bruenor yelled, “Keep yer eyes off me girl and keep yer hands where I can see em!”

“I think I know what happened,” Harkle said, “Catti-brie and Wulfgar were touching when Drizzt switched them, creating a closed switching circle between the three of you.”

“Now it'll take more powder to switch all of us,” Drizzt said, “And Catti-brie will have to be the one to do it.”

“Sir!” General Dagna shouted as he rushed through the door, only stopping for a moment to regard the strange sight of what looked like Drizzt with dark hair and Catti-brie with lavender hair, “Uh, a score or more of goblins ambushed a group of scouters. All dwarves made it back good enough, but they were badly injured and not too happy about it.”

“Next there’s gonna be a dragon,” Bruenor grumbled, “It’ll have to wait, we’re already dealing with-”

“I can easily stop them!” Harkle said as he slipped Drizzt’s cape off and escaped Bruenor’s grasp. He ran past Dagna, who was too confused to do anything, and ran down the hallway.

“Stop that crazed wizard!” Catti-brie shouted as she and the other three ran after him.

Figuring that none of this was going to make any sense until the drow was caught, for whatever reason, Dagna took off running after them. 

“I’m so light!” Harkle yelled, already passing through the next doorway and turning a corner.

They followed him out of Mithral Hall to the mountain side and right into another ambushing party of goblins. There were more than a dozen of them and they had popped out of their hiding spots as Harkle ran by, cutting the others off. 

“To the Nine Hells with ya!” Bruenor shouted as he raised his axe and swung. It hit one unfortunate goblin in the face, slicing through its nose. It stumbled back and fell over one of it's companions and laid there gurgling on its own blood. The other goblins charged in, hoping to overwhelm them like they had done to the dwarven scout group. 

“Tempus!” Wulfgar roared as he lifted mighty Aegis Fang, spinning it once in his hand, and then launched it at the nearest goblin. There was a satisfying crunch as the hammer broke ribs and sent the broken creature and one of its companions flying off the edge of the mountain. 

As this all happened, Drizzt instinctively reached for his twin scimitars, Twinkle and Icingdeath, and froze when his hands fell on nothing. Harkle had them. His heart sank as he realized that the increasingly vexing wizard not only had his weapons, but also had his onyx figurine, which contained his longest lasting friend. 

His visions of throwing Harkle off of a ledge were quickly interrupted as said wizard- no, Catti-brie- reached around him and slipped her bow, Taulmaril, and its arrows from over his head. 

“It’s a wonder that he’s still livin,” she said as she tried to draw an arrow back, “Regis has more muscle in ‘em than this body!” She let the arrow fly regardless, but it didn’t go nearly as far as she was aiming for. Instead, it fell right in front of her and Drizzt and only created a small spark, but it was big enough to blind the two of them. 

“The two of you aren't fixin to leave the fun to just me, Dagna, and Wulfgar, are ya?” Bruenor taunted as he looked behind him. He had to keep from laughing as he saw what looked like Catti-brie rubbing her eyes, what looked like Harkle hitting a goblin over the head with Taulmaril and cursing in a way he didn’t thing the wizard knew, and Dagna so confused that his half drawn weapon was falling out of his hands. 

“I guess it’s just us,” Wulfgar said as he summoned Aegis Fang back to his hand and swung. More bodies were knocked over the mountain side and it looked as though they would get through this group in a matter of minutes. 

But then around a corner far behind the goblins, Harkle came running back towards them, scimitars drawn, with an ogre chasing after him. It was an odd sight, seeing what looked like Drizzt Do’Urden running for dear life with a look of fear that was rarely ever present on the drow’s face. It was such an odd sight that Dagna’s weapon completely fell from his hands and his mouth was frozen open as too many questions filled his brain. 

“I stabbed it but it isn’t dead yet,” Harkle yelled when he was a few feet away from them. 

The goblins nearest to him turned and raised their weapons at the oncoming prey, knowing that he would be hard pressed to fight them and the ogre. 

Seeing this and knowing that he had no chance against them, the wizard did the only thing he could think of. He dropped Twinkle and Icingdeath- which felt like a slap in the face to Drizzt- and leaped off the mountainside. He had heard that dark elves were capable of levitating and he believed that since he possessed the body of a dark elf, he would be able to do it. Whether it was unknown or forgotten by him, he was unaware of a grave mistake: this particular dark elf had not been able to levitate in years. He fell and all he could do was watch as the ground got closer.

Luckily, he didn’t fall for long. He felt a large hand grab the back of Drizzt’s tunic and he was lifted and thrown back onto the ground. He landed roughly on his back and rolled, kneeling as he tried to catch his breath. 

“What were ya thinkin?!” Catti-brie yelled. It was weird being scolded by what looked like yourself. 

“Sorry, I thought…. Where’s Drizzt?”

His answer came in the form of a roar as the ogre received another stab wound from a quick moving scimitar. As soon as Wulfgar had pulled his body and Harkle to safety, Drizzt had taken off, jumping over the remaining goblins and rolling under the ogre to retrieve his weapons of choice. As soon as he had them in his hands, he felt like himself again and rushed the ogre without a second thought.

Splatters of blood went flying as his blades danced around and across the orge’s flesh. As much as the beast tried, it could not grab hold of what looked like a female human. And when it tried to lift its club to strike her down, a blade stabbed into its wrist, rendering it useless. It howled in pain as it dropped its weapon. The last thing it saw before death were white eyes that seemed to be glowing and then two scimitar blades. 

A few minutes later, the battle was over and the companions headed back towards Mithril Hall. Wulfgar made sure to keep a good hold on Harkle and practically dragged the poor man by Drizzt’s hair and shoulder. 

They made it to the door of Mithral Hall as night quickly approached. 

“Would someone care to explain things now?” Dagna said as he gave them all a frustrated frown.

“It still makes no sense to me own eyes, even though they witnessed it,” Bruenor said, “Harkle switched their bodies around and now he’s the drow, Drizzt is me daughter, and Catti-brie is stuck in that damn wizard’s body.”

“Not stuck,” Harkle corrected, “We can still switch back.”

“Right,” Catti-brie said as she took some powder in Harkle’s hands and rubbed them together.

Him, Catti-brie, and Drizzt’s all touch shoulders, then staggered back as the all too familiar feeling washed over them. One by one, they all looked down and smiled as they realized that they were in fact in the right bodies. And after another switch, Catti-brie's hair and eye color were correct as well. 

After checking his pouch to make sure that his figurine was still there, Drizzt turned to Harkle and the look in his eyes nearly sent the wizard running. But then they suddenly softened and to the wizard’s and everyone’s surprise, the drow started….laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Wulfgar asked.

The drow shook his head. “I have lived more of a life and seen more things than most, but I have never had to deal with that.”

“It was funny, especially seein’ you men react to bein’ in my body,” Catti-brie said.

“ _ That _ was not funny!” Wulfgar said, but even he couldn’t hide his amused smile. 

“Ah, damn magic,” Dagna mumbled. 

“Wait, Bruenor and Dagna never got a chance to try it out,” Catti-brie said, “ Maybe they can-”

“Stay back, damn it!” Bruenor said as he and Dagna took off into Mithral Hall.

“He knows that I don’t have any more powder, right?” Harkle said. 

“He will eventually,” Wulfgar said as he, Drizzt, and Catti-brie shared another laugh.

“Well, since you all had such a good time with that spell, I could alway make some more and bring it back he-”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this story wasn't too weird. I always thought it was funny how bizarre the Harpells could be. I originally posted this story years ago onto DeviantArt, but I decided to polish it and post it here. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
